Helga's Birthday
by olafhater27
Summary: Helga's birthday is coming up, and she thinks it's going to be another birthday which everyone especially her family, had forgotten. Lucky for her Phoebe finds out, and decides to work with Arnold on making this birthday memerable. Will everyting work out


I wrote this as a normal Hey Arnold! episode. It's a half hour ep entitled Helga's Birthday. I hope you like it :)

**Helga's Birthday**

It's another school morning at P.S. 118. All of the students are making their way to their classes. As Mr. Simmon's students enter the classroom, Helga walks in in her usual rude attitude.

"Move it, pink boy. Crimminy, there it no need to walk like a snail" Helga said rudely.

"Well excuse me, Helga. Why are you grouchy this morning?" Harold asked.

"None of your beeswax" Helga replied in a very explosive tone.

As the students were taking their seats, Helga sat down in her seat and put her right elbow on the table with her hand touching her head. It was obvious Helga was upset, but on this day she had a very good reason to be upset. While Helga was sitting, Phoebe entered the room and took her seat next to Helga.

"Good morning, Helga. How are you this morning?" Phoebe asked politely.

"Crimminy! Can't everyone just leave me alone?!" Helga shouted.

"Helga, I'm….I'm…so…..rry. I di…didn't mean to upset you…." Phoebe replied in a very frightened tone.

"I'm sorry, Pheebs. It's just I'm very upset about something right now" Helga replied in a more calmer tone.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phoebe asked.

Just as Helga was about to reply, Arnold and Gerald entered the classroom. Helga looked at Arnold and completely forgot what was going on. She looked at Arnold and a small _"haahm" _as Arnold made his way to his seat.

"Um, Helga? Are you okay?" Phoebe asked.

"Huh? What?? Oh, Pheebs, I'm fine. I'll tell you about everything after school" Helga replied, while still looking at Arnold.

After school was over, and the bell had rung, everyone ran out of school. Helga and Phoebe were walking to Helga's house, and Helga's attitude was swinging left to right.

"Grr. Mr. Simmons is so annoying. He keeps saying how we are all special, and only cares about how we should be ourselves and not try to be anyone else" Helga said in a really rude tone.

"Helga, what's wrong? You were about to tell me, but then you…wandered off into space" Phoebe said.

"Oh, I might as well tell you. You see, Saturday is my birthday. And I'm mad because I HATE birthdays, especially mine. Pheebs, I've never had a real birthday. Every year my parents forget and go one as if it's another ordinary day. However, whenever it's Olga's birthday, they throw her a huge party, and buy her gifts, and praise her like she's some angel" Helga shouted out as she was getting angrier and angrier.

"Helga, I don't think this is about your birthday. I think you are mad because of your parents not remembering that it's your birthday" Phoebe suggested.

"Who cares. As far as I'm concerned, you are the only one who knows it's my birthday, and I'm going to keep it that way. Do you know what I on my birthday every year? I make myself breakfast, as I do every morning, go out to the boardwalk, eat a corndog and watch the day pass by" Helga said as they made their way toward Helga's house. While Helga was talking, it seemed as though she was about to cry.

"Helga, I have an idea, since your birthday is this Saturday, you still have 4 days to plan something. How about you have a…." Phoebe began to say.

"Have a what? Spit it out!" Helga said.

"Party?" Phoebe whispered, fearing how Helga would react.

"A PARTY? ARE YOU NUTS? Why would I want to have a party? No one talks to me in class except you, and I don't WANT to have a party anyway. Come Saturday, it will be like all my other birthdays, out on the boardwalk sitting and watching stupid seagulls fly by " Helga said as she went up the stairs to her house.

Helga now opened the door, let Phoebe in, shut the door, and proceeded upstairs. Bob wasn't home, and Miriam was sleeping on the couch, with the T.V. on. Now, both Helga and Phoebe were in Helga's room.

"Pheebs, look, I know you are my best friend. Best friends tell each other secrets. Please don't tell anyone about my birthday. I don't want anyone else knowing, or feeling sorry for me. I intend to spend it the same way I do every year" Helga said coldly.

"Well, if that's how you feel Helga, I won't stand in your way. Listen, I'm going to go home and do our homework then. Will you be alright?" Phoebe asked.

"I'll be fine, Pheebs. And by the way, this conversation, never happened" Helga said.

"Forgetting" Phoebe said as she got up and left Helga's room, leaving Helga all alone, looking up at ceiling.

As Phoebe left Helga's house, she got an idea, however, she couldn't do it by herself, so she decided to go to the one person who could help. Phoebe ran fast. She knew this plan of her's would work, but she would need help if she wanted it to be a success.

Meanwhile, Arnold was up in his room at the boarding house. He was lying down on his bed reading a magazine. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Hey there, short man! How's it going?" Grandpa asked.

"Good, grandpa. Just reading a magazine" Arnold said.

"Well, I brought you some prune juice, oatmeal, and a herring sandwich. I'm just joking with you, short man! It's cookies and milk, although I do have a herring sandwich, but that's for me" Grandpa said as he put down the tray on Arnold's table and headed for the door.

As Pookie was downstairs chasing a fly, she heard the doorbell.

"Why, that must be my caveman, here to help me locate the fly!" Grandma said as she ran to the door. When she opened it, she didn't see the person she was expecting.

"Why, you're not the caveman! You're a little girl!" Grandma said.

"Hi, I'm Phoebe, one of Arnold's friends. Is Arnold home?" Phoebe asked.

"You mean kimba? He's upstairs in his room" Grandma said.

"O…k? Thank you" Phoebe said as she dashed past Pookie, and ran to Arnold's room.

While Arnold was reading, he heard a knock on his door.

"Come in!" Arnold said.

"Hey, Arnold. How are you?" Phoebe asked.

"Hey, Phoebe. I'm good. What brings you over to my house?" Arnold asked.

"Well, I have a sort of….favor to ask you" Phoebe said.

A few moments pass, the scene cuts to Arnold yelling:

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Arnold shouted.

"Well, just help me with it. I can't do the whole thing myself" Phoebe said.

"But you want me to help you throw a party for Helga. Helga G. Pataki, the girl who has hated me since we were little. The girl who called me 'yuts' and 'paste for brains' and let's not forget the all mighty 'football head'. Why should I help throw her a party?" Arnold asked.

"Because she's our classmate. And she's never had a big party, or any of that. Look, Arnold, I know Helga can be cruel and mean, but she has a heart. Somewhere deep down Helga is kind person. It's just, her surroundings which make her very mad and mean. Please, Arnold. Helga's my best friend, and I want her to be happy. She'd do the same thing for me if I were in her shoes" Phoebe said.

"Hm, well it's this Saturday, right? Then we have a lot of stuff to do. We need to plan out where to have it, who to invite, etc" Arnold said.

"Then let's get started" Phoebe said.

The next morning, Helga was on her way to class, as usual. She was trying hard not to think of her birthday, but that was the only thing she could think of. As she sat down in her seat, Helga flashed back to her party the year before.

FLASHBACK SCENE: Helga is going to the kitchen, where Miriam is drinking coffee, and Big Bob is eating bacon.

"Morning. So, does anyone know what today is?" Helga asked.

"It's the day I sell 100 beepers. I have a customer who came in yesterday and ordered 100 beepers for the workers where he works. Today, we make the deal and sign the contracts" Bob said.

"Oh, that's nice, B" Miriam said in her sleepy, drunk like tone.

"No, today's a very special day for someone here in this house" Helga said.

"What are ya blabbing about, little lady? Get your stuff and go to school before you are late. We Pataki's are always on time. I never had a problem with Olga when she was your age" Bob said.

Helga got extremely aggravated. On her own birthday, she was ordered to leave the house AND she was being compared to Olga again.

The flashback ends, and Helga is seen sitting at her desk, with a tear in her eye. Suddenly, Phoebe walks up to Helga.

"Hey, Helga. How are you?" Phoebe asked politely.

"I'm okay, Pheebs. Just a bit tired, and confused" Helga said.

As Helga finished her sentence, Arnold came up to her.

"Hey, Helga" Arnold said.

"What do you want, football head?" Helga yelled.

"Well, I was wondering, if you weren't too busy on Saturday, would you like to hang out for a bit, and then come over to my house? My grandparents would love to meet you" Arnold said.

Helga was shocked, and before she could process what Arnold had said, she yelled YES in her mind.

"Fine, football head. But, I can only hang out with you for a bit because I have a lot of OTHER stuff to do" Helga said.

At that moment, Rhonda came into the classroom.

"EVERYONE! I have a BIG announcement. As you all know, two weeks ago was my birthday, and unfortunately, I couldn't have a party with all my friends since I went on a vacation to Aspen with my parents. However, I will be having a party in a few days, and I am inviting everyone! You can get your initiations here! I will leave them on Mr. Simmons's desk" Rhonda said as she went to seat, passing everyone as they ran to get an invite.

It was now after school, and Helga was walking with Phoebe toward the exit of the school.

"Pheebs, I'm going to walk home, k? I'll cya tomorrow" Helga said as she went home.

"Bye, Helga!" Phoebe said.

"Hey, Phoebe! Wait up!" Arnold shouted as he ran toward Phoebe.

"Hey, Arnold. What's up?" Phoebe asked.

"Our plan is ruined. Rhonda's party is on the same day as our surprise party for Helga" Arnold said.

** COMMERICAL BREAK**

The scene opens up with Phoebe and Arnold in Arnold's living room.

"I can't believe it. Rhonda's having a party on the same day as Helga is" Arnold said.

"She will be devastated. And we worked on those invitations forever, now we can't even give them out" Phoebe said.

"Well, we have to talk with Rhonda about the party because Helga's real birthday is on Saturday. Rhonda can just move it" Arnold said.

The scene cuts to Arnold at Rhonda's house door.

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!" Rhonda shouted.

"But, Rhonda, please. You have to listen to me. We were planning on throwing a surprise party for Helga on Saturday" Arnold said.

"Why should I move MY party to another day for Helga Pataki? The very girl who is rude, and has no style what so ever. I refuse" Rhonda said in a snobby way.

"Rhonda, your birthday was 2 weeks ago. Can't you just move the party to Sunday? Helga never had an actual birthday party, and I figured, maybe if do something nice for her, she wouldn't be so mean to us" Arnold said.

"And this party was your idea?" Rhonda asked.

"It was Phoebe's" Arnold replied.

"Then why didn't Phoebe come up to me herself?" Rhonda asked.

"Because Phoebe is afraid of you, and she knew you'd say no to her. You have to change your party, Rhonda, please" Arnold said.

"UGH! I will NOT change my party, and that is my final word. Good day, Arnold, see you Saturday" Rhonda said as she slammed the door in Arnold's face.

The next morning in class, Rhonda came in and decided to make an announcement.

"Attention, everyone! After thinking it over, I've decided to NOT have my party on Saturday. Something important has come up, so it will be moved to Sunday. However, I want everyone to go to Arnold's house on Saturday, because we are throwing Helga a surprise birthday party" Rhonda said.

"A surprise party…for Helga? AHAHAHA!" Harold laughed.

""A party for Helga? Gawrsh, wa in da world would we have a party for her?" asked Stinky.

"Because we need to!" Phoebe shouted.

"Helga never had a birthday party before. Why do you think she's always mean to people? She never experienced an actual party, and since she isn't here yet, we better wrap this up quick. Be there at Arnold's house, this Saturday at 1 pm" Phoebe said.

"Boy howdy! I didn't know Phoebe had a back bone" said Sid.

At that moment, Helga entered the room, and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at her.

"What are YOU looking at?" Helga said.

"Nothing, Helga. Listen, unfortunately, my party has been rescheduled" said Rhonda.

"Congrats, Princess?" Helga said.

"Why you--" Rhonda started.

"Nothing, Helga. So I'll meet you at 11 at your house, k?" Arnold asked.

"Whatever, football head" Helga said.

It was now Saturday morning. Helga woke up, got dressed, and went down to breakfast.

"Good morning" Helga said.

"Morning, Olga" Bob said.

"I'm HELGA, dad" Helga said.

"Ohh, right. Well, Helga, if your mom asks, tell her I'm off to work" Bob said.

"Don't you want to me something first, Bob?" Helga asked.

"Yeah, I have a list of stuff I need you to do for me today, since I will be out. It's on the fridge" Bob said.

Helga was furious! She did NOT want to do any chores on her birthday. She knew her parents would forget her birthday. Helga heard the door open, and it was none other then Arnold.

Hey, Helga! Let's go" Arnold said.

"Whatever you say, football head. I'm only going for a bit. Listen, there is somewhere I want to take you" Helga said.

When they reached the boardwalk, Helga sat down and looked up at the sky.

"You know, football head, every year on this day I come here by myself. This year is different because I'm here with someone" Helga said.

"Why do you always come here on this day, by yourself?" Arnold asked as he sat down by Helga.

"Crimminy, football head, don't you get it? Today is my birthday!" Helga shouted.

"Then why do you come here for your birthday…alone?" Arnold asked.

"Because….because no one ever remembers it's my birthday. Not even my stinkin' parents" Helga said.

"Helga, come on. Today's your birthday, then I'll give a birthday you will remember. Come to my place, we can watch some T.V. go out for a walk, just us two" Arnold suggested.

"Thanks a lot, football head. But I'd rather stay here" Helga said.

"Helga, look. If you are going to sit here and feel sorry on your own birthday, then fine. But you know what? I won't stay here with you then. You have to confront your parents and tell them today is your birthday. I wish I still had my parents. You have no idea how lucky you are" Arnold said.

"Well for cryin' out loud you didn't have to wreck my mood. Fine, I'll GO and tell them, but they won't listen to me" Helga said.

"First come to my place, I'll buy you ice-cream" Arnold said.

"Why are you being so nice to me, football head? I mean, I'm always mean to you, and yet you are so nice to me" Helga said.

"Well, today is your birthday, and everyone deserves to have a good birthday" Arnold said.

Once Helga and Arnold arrived at Arnold's house, Arnold led Helga up to the roof.

"Why are we at the roof?" Helga asked.

"Because, it's a…." Arnold started as he opened the door.

"SURPRISE!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HELGA!" everyone yelled.

"OH MY GOSH! HOW? WHAT? WHY?" Helga yelled.

"Happy birthday, Helga. I moved my party for you because, well, thank your friend Arnold" Rhonda said.

"Arnold…" Helga said.

"Well, it was all Phoebe's idea so you should be thanking her" Arnold said.

"HELGA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Phoebe said as she hugged Helga.

"Pheebs! I told you not to tell anyone!" Helga said.

"Well, I'm your friend, and I want you to have a great party" Phoebe said.

"What are we waiting for then? Let's crank up the music and party!" Helga yelled.

** THE END**


End file.
